peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Kids and Pokemon/Rika Banished
(Up on the cloud, the London group is amazed by the sight of Neverland as Kanta's group and the Tamer Fairies watched) Elise: Wow, Kanta, guys, this is exactly what I'd dreamed it be. (She and her group suddenly noticed a location on the north part of Neverland) Yi: Hey, there's Pixie Hollow over there! Morgana: Home of the Tamer Fairies. Satsuki: Pretty! (Elise then noticed a certain area in the east part of Neverland) Elise: Hey, there's Mermaid Lagoon! Morgana: Indeed. Satsuki: Oh, it's so lovely! (She giggles a bit along with the female London group members) Kayla: (Finishes giggling a bit) It's lovely, all right. Rouge: But I would not want to get hit by any of them. Double D: By jove! (Double D then noticed another certain location at the west part of Neverland) Double D: And there's the Dragon Clan Village down there! Eddy: Led by Sparrowhawk and his daughter, Princess Therru and her husband, Prince Arren. (The rest of the London group then noticed another location on the ocean on the northeast part of Neverland) Gene: And there's the Black Castle! Louie: The tide pool castle black as Blackbeard's hair! Huey and Dewey: Now that's cool! Double D: Indeed. Jin: That is impressive so far. (Ed and Peng suddenly noticed Ruber and Negaduck's ship to the south area) Peng: Hey, look! Ed: There's Captain Ruber, Admiral Negaduck, Assistant Captain Popple, and the pirates! Mei: Yeah, Kanta's group's enemies and.... (Jin then noticed something fishy going on at the ship) Jin: Wait, something bad is going on. (Suddenly, the cannon fired a cannonball at them) Kanta: Look out! (He and the others ducked on time before the cannonball zipped by. After recovering, Kanta's group nodded to each other, knowing what they must do. They then turned to the Tamer Fairies and Gosalyn) Kanta: Guys, Gosalyn, take the others to the island! Darkwing: Kanta, Launchpad, Kirby and I'll stay here and draw Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple's fire! Rika: (Scoffs) I'm okay with the others, but why should I do this for those three girls? Gosalyn: Because it's the right thing to do, Rika! Renamon: So come on! Takato: Let's go for it! (Rika sighed in anger and gave in) Rika: Alright! (She flies ahead with the Tamer Fairies and mumbles to herself) Rika: (Mumbling angrily) I'm so gonna get even with those three girls! (Gosalyn and the London group go on ahead following the Tamer Fairies while Kanta, Darkwing, Launchpad, and Kirby stayed behind. Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad then whistled down to the ship) Kanta: Hey! Ruber, you old Redfish! Darkwing: Negaduck, you Negafish! Launchpad: Up here, come and get us, Popple, you Big Mouth! Kirby: (Happily) Poyo! (More cannonballs were fired at Kanta, Darkwing, Launchpad, and Kirby, but the four kept dodging until finally, Launchpad noticed part of the mast leading to the sails. After gesturing to his friends, they get it and they zipped by at the mast) Kanta: Right here! Launchpad: Nya-nya-nya-nya-nya! (Then, the Fearsome Four shoved the Penguin Yokai and Phantom Mouse aside and fired the cannon at them and the mast, despite the pirates shouting at them to stop, seeing what Kanta's group is up to. But too late; The Fearsome Four fired the cannon and the cannonball not only missed Kanta's group, but also hit the mast, knocking it and the sail over, breaking it. After laughing a bit at this, Kanta's group immediately flew off. Back on the ship, Ruber and Negaduck are livid as the crew recovered, with the Phantom Mouse and Penguin Yokai instantly changing back to Ratigan and Drake) Negaduck: (To the Fearsome Four) You idiots! (To himself) Those blasted brats! Ruber: (To the crew) Go after them! (Bushroot tried to interject, pointing at the damaged mast and sail) Bushroot: But what about our sail? (Zedd whacks Bushroot in the head with his staff) Zedd: We'll fix it later! Popple: But what about...? (Ruber and Negaduck dagger glares at him and the crew) Ruber: Any other objections? (The crew immediately said "No, Captain," agreeing to his orders) Popple: Nope. Ruber: Good. Negaduck: We're going after them! Starting with our search in the forest. (Back in the sky near Neverland, Gosalyn, the London group, and Tamer Fairies suddenly noticed Rika zooming too far ahead to the island) Elise: Why is Rika going too far? Gosalyn and Tamer Fairies: I don't know. (They tried to call out to Rika) Elise: Rika! (Rika ignored her) Morgana: Not so fast! Yi: Wait up, please! Satsuki: Slow down, Rika! Please! Takato: They can't keep up with you and neither can we! (Rika kept ignoring them as she flew further and further ahead) Group: Rika! Wait! (But once far ahead, Rika disappeared into the forest. Back up in the air, the Tamer Fairies turned to the group) Takato: We're gonna try and find Rika, and see what's up. Guilmon: You stay here. Kayla: Are you sure we should stay up here? Takato and Guilmon: We're sure. Renamon: Just stay here and wait for us to say when to land. (The group gave in and agreed. The Tamer Fairies then continued to give chase) Takato: I'm afraid Rika is heading for our hideout. Renamon: I have a bad feeling she'll do something bad. Guilmon: I know. We saw how jealous she looked when Elise, Satsuki, and Morgana spent time with Kanta, Darkwing, Launchpad, and Gosalyn some more. Renamon: Well, we gotta try and stop her. Takato: And we better hurry. (The Tamer Fairies flew down into the forest too and noticed Rika arriving to the hideout in the form of Hangman's Tree. Just when she entered the tree, where the hideout is located underground, she noticed her friends coming after her and after quickly shutting the door, the Tamer Fairies crashed into the door, causing them to bounce away and fall on a tree branch, knocking them unconscious. Inside, Rika flew to the main room and found the Lost Kids, consisting eleven human boys, twelve human girls, and three blob-like creatures, two boys and one girl, and six Pokemon, themselves and they are fast asleep. The first boy is 4 years old with gold yellow skin and hair that covers his eyes and the hair has hints of aqua green on the tips, and is wearing blue purple overalls with one red suspender, and olive green shoes. He is Tuff. The first girl is a 6 year old with light cream skin and hair that is tied in a ponytail by a purple and orange scrunchie, green eyes, and is wearing a pink and green eggshell-patterned short-sleeved shirt, and orange shoes. She is Tiff, Tuff's older sister. The first blob-like creature is male with a yellow slime body, black eyes and mouth, fuchsia cheeks, and wearing a teal short-sleeved shirt with a wide light yellow stripe on the bottom and an olive green fedora with a teal ribbon. He is Iro. The second blob-like creature is female with a yellow slime body, a yellow slime head tied in pigtails, black eyes and mouth, magenta red/pink cheeks, and wearing a red bauble beads on her slime pigtails. She is Honey, Iro’s little sister. And the last blob-like creature is also male with a yellow slime body, a yellow tuft of slime on his head, black eyes and mouth, swirly pink cheeks, and wearing a teal scrunchie, and sometimes carried a little brown wooden stick. He is Spikehead, Iro and Honey’s little brother. The third boy is a 14 year old boy with short, spiky, black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a red baseball cap with a white bill and a black and green Pokeball print, a blue vest with yellow lining, a white short-sleeved shirt with a red stripe across the chest, royal blue shorts, and black and blue shoes with white soles and X’s on the tongues, and sometimes carries a green backpack. He is Ash Ketchum. The second girl is the same age as Ash with short orange hair tied in a ponytail on the left side of her head, viridian green eyes, and wearing a blue hair tie, a light yellow tank top, dark red suspenders, light blue denim mini shorts, and red and white converse shoes with yellow lightning bolts. She is Misty. The fourth boy is a 17 year old boy with tan skin, short spiky dark brown hair, shut dark brown eyes, and wearing a green vest with two large pockets on the front, an orange short-sleeved shirt, brown pants, blue and white shoes, and a black belt with a gold rectangular buckle and brown belt pockets attached to it, and sometimes carried a large, blue backpack with a bedroll seen strapped to it at the top. He is Brock. The fifth boy is a 15 year old boy with short black hair, hazel green eyes, and wearing a mint green short-sleeved loose shirt, reddish-brown shorts, pale blue socks, blue and yellow shoes with white soles, and a salmon-colored headband that he uses to keep his hair out of his face, and sometimes carries an orange backpack. He is Tracey Sketchitt. The third girl is a 13 year old girl with a light green bandanna with cat-like ears and white lining at the bottom, an orange sleeveless short tunic with a black Peter Pan collar, black biker shorts, black socks, and red and white shoes. She is May. The sixth boy is a 7 year old boy with short blackish blue hair and wearing black glasses, a white collared tanktop underneath his short-sleeved green shirt that has a white button on the neck rim, umber brown shorts, and green, black, and white shoes. He is Max, May's little brother. The fourth girl is a 13 year old girl with long dark blue hip-length hair, dark blue eyes, and wearing a white sleeveless shirt underneath a black V-neck tanktop, a pink miniskirt, a white beanie with a pink Poké Ball print on it, gold hair clips that hold up her hair in the front and some hair in the back of her head underneath her hat, a black bracelet on her right wrist, a white and red Poketech watch on her left wrist, black knee-high socks, and pink knee-high boots, and sometimes carries a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings. She is Dawn Shepherd. The fifth girl is a 13 year old girl with long dark blue hair tied in a ponytail and the top parts tied on the sides, dark tan skin, red brown eyes, and wearing a tan long-sleeved shirt with pink rims and bottom ribbon, white capris with yellow rims, and white and pink strap-on shoes with yellow straps. She is Iris. The seventh boy is a 13 year old boy with short light green hair, green eyes, and wearing a white long-sleeved collared, button-up shirt, a black and gray sleeveless vest with gold buttons, a green bow tie, black pants held up by a brown leather belt (With a gold buckle), and brown shoes with gold buckles on them. He is Cilan. The eighth boy is an 8 year old boy who is very young, small in stature, and a child prodigy with pale skin, short pale blonde, medium-length, messy hair that appears somewhat electrified with a lightning-bolt shaped tuft of hair sprouting from the very top of his head, green eyes, and wearing large round glasses which obscure his eyes, a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with a yellow Peter Pan collar and yellow stripes on the knees and bottom cuffs, and black shoes with white soles. He is Clemont. The sixth girl is a small, slender, young 4 year old girl with fair skin, short shiny golden-blonde hair tied in a side ponytail with an orange scrunchie, sky-blue eyes, and wearing a brown tanktop with a white Peter Pan collar and a black dual-flap tie on it, a white puffy, cloud-like miniskirt, black knee-length black leggings, and pink Mary Jane shoes. She is Bonnie, Clemont's little sister. The seventh girl is a 14 year old girl with short chin-length honey blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a hot pink hat with a black band, a black tanktop underneath a light pink sleeveless mini-skirt dress with a white Peter Pan collar, a blue neck ribbon, a red long sleeveless overshirt-like vest, black leg socks, and brown cowgirl boots. She is Serena, Ash's girlfriend. The eighth girl is a 13 year old girl with short dark blue hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white tanktop with a dark blue one piece swimsuit underneath, a blue scarf, blue pants with light blue wave patterns on the bottom and a light brown drawstring, a golden string hairband, and dark blue sandals. She is Lana. The ninth girl is a 13 year old girl with tan skin, long green hair tied in two ponytails behind either side of her head, green eyes, and wearing a dark green headband going around her forehead with a pink flower on the right, a pink tanktop, mint-turquoise overalls, mint-turquoise denim shorts with white frills on them, green and white shoes with small dark green bows, and a golden clover-shaped badge on her waist. She is Mallow. The tenth girl is a 14 year old girl with long pale blonde hip-length hair (With two braids hanging down in front of her face), green eyes, and wearing a big white wide-brimmed hat, a white and pale blue sleeveless dress, white leg socks with pale blue frills at the top, and pale blue shoes. She is Lillie. The ninth boy is a 17 year old black boy with short black hair that resembles a burning fire, red orange eyes, and wearing a black necklace with crystals on, black feathers on his shoulders, red shorts with dark red stripes, a dark red belt, and red and black sandals. He also wears a red Z-Ring that once belonged to his grandfather. He is Kiawe. The tenth boy is a chubby 10 year old boy with short red hair, blue eyes, pale rosy cheeks, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with an orange print that strongly resembles a Game Boy connected to a Game Link Cable, a yellow, lightning bolt-like scarf, a grey metallic belt with a circular buckle and lines along it, brown pants with an orange rolled up hemline, and green and purple shoes with yellow lightning bolts along the sides. He is Sophocles. The last boy is a 10 year old boy with tan skin, short black hair with red war paint on the sides, ice blue eyes, and wearing a gray short-sleeved hoodie with red lining and a red and white Pokédex print on the front, black pants, red socks, and gray and black shoes with white soles. He is Go. The last girl is a 10 year old girl with long maroon hair tied in a braid, bright green eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved dress (With a Peter Pan collar) with dark-blue and dandelion accents, black socks with white lines, white shoes with dark-blue and dandelion accents, and sometimes carried a brown backpack with gold accents and pockets. She is Koharu. The first Pokemon is a short Electric-type mouse-like Pokemon with yellow fur, long and pointed ears with black tips, brown eyes, and two red circles on his cheeks that stores electricity, brown stripes on his back and his tail, shaped like a lightning bolt. He is Pikachu, Ash's Pokemon. The second Pokemon is a small light yellow Fairy-type baby Pokemon with a round body that is still encased in a white eggshell that doesn't shed consisting red and blue shapes on it, stubby hands, round feet with two toes each, black eyes, five spikes on his head that seem to form a crown, and semi-oval, brown pads on the soles of its feet. He is Togepi, Misty's Pokemon. The third Pokemon is a quadruped Fire-type hedgehog-like Pokemon with a long, slender body. The top half of his body is a dark blue-green, while his underside is cream-colored. He has triangular ears with dark red interiors, a rounded snout, and triangular red eyes. Each of his paws has three toes. He has five red spots on his body that can project flames: Two arranged vertically on his forehead and three lined up horizontally on his rear. Before battle, he turns his back so his flames face his opponent. He battles using these intense flames in combination with gusts of superheated air. His own fur is non-flammable, which protects it from other fire attacks. He is Quilava, Dawn's Pokemon. The fourth Pokemon is a green scaled Dragon-type Pokemon with a small dark green harmless horn on top of his head and a tiny stubby tail, a light green neck rim, flat pale green tusks, and red eyes. He is Axew, Iris' Pokemon. The fifth Pokemon is a small round orange Electric/Fairy-type mouse-like Pokemon with whiskers that are in shape of antennas, which he uses to communicate with far-off allies, orange pouches on his cheeks that charge electricity, a pale yellow belly, round black ears with light yellow insides, a long black tail with a star-like tip that can absorb electricity from power plants or house outlets and then fire electricity from his whiskers, and an aradicular tooth that can be seen on its upper jaw. He is Dedenne, Clemont's Pokemon who is also being cared for by Bonnie. And the last Pokemon is a Fire-type rabbit-like Pokemon that has a predominantly white body with orange and yellow markings on his ears, toes, and neck. He has buckteeth, an orange nose and irises, as well as a yellow band-shape across his nose. He has long legs with long feet and the same yellow band on his nose under each paw pad. He is Scorbunny, Go's Pokemon. Anyway, Rika zipped around, trying to wake them up) Rika: Wake up! I got an emergency! (After several failed attempts to wake them up, Rika finally pushed a little club off the weapon stand and it fell, hitting Go in the head, waking him up, and the club then landed in Sophocles' arm as he still slept. Go looked around and then saw the club in Sophcoles' arm and thinks he hit him in his sleep) Go: (Angrily) So, you want a fight, huh? (He kicks Sophocles, Iris, Axew, and Max, waking them up in the process. Sophocles then rolled into Iris, Axew, and Max on the wall, which was so loud that is woke up the rest of the Lost Kids and Pokemon. After recovering, Iris, Axew, and Max got angry) Iris: Who are you shoving?! Max: Yeah?! (Axew chirped angrily in agreement. Insulted, Sophocles punched Iris, Axew, and Max, knocking them back into the wall) Sophocles: You, that's who! (Soon, the Lost Kids and Pokemon, except the girls, Kiawe, and Togepi, broke into a fist fight) Kiawe: (Sighs a bit) Here we go again. Girls: Yeah. (As Misty and Koharu tried to break up the fight, Rika tugged on one of Pikachu's ears, trying to get his attention. But Misty and Koharu, however noticed) Rika: Listen! I've got orders from Kanta! Misty: Orders from Kanta? Koharu: (To the Lost Kids and Pokemon) Stop fighting, Rika says we've got orders from Kanta! Misty: Stop! (They all stopped fighting upon hearing Misty and Koharu) Clemont: What's the orders, Rika? Rika: Kanta says there's a terrible Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi birds! Sophocles: A terrible what? Cilan: Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi birds. May: (Skeptically) Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi birds? Max: I don't think I ever heard of them. Rika: They're dangerous carnivorous birds that resemble beautiful women! Ash: Dangerous and carnivorous? Rika: Yes! And they're flying this way! Iro: Flying this way?! Dawn: Oh, please''.'' Tiff: Do you really believe this? Brock: If it's dangerous and carnivorous, we must get rid of it. Tracey: That's right. Tuff: Indeed. May: (Skeptically towards Mimi) So fine. How do we stop them? Rika: (To May) I don't like your tone, May. (To the Lost Kids and Pokemon quickly) Kanta says his orders are the only way to kill them is to shoot them down. Lana: To what? Rika: (Throwing a fit) AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAYING?! Tuff: Smash them? Honey: Kick them? Sophocles: Shock them? Spikehead: Punch them? Bonnie and Max: Stomp on them? Rika: No!! (She gestures a gun shooting) Rika: Shoot them down! Ash: Shoot them down, huh? Rika: Yes! Now let's go, come on! (Rika and the Lost Kids and Pokemon, except Kiawe, Togepi, and the girls, grabbed their weapons and raced out of their hideout to go after those “Birds” Rika mentioned. Kiawe, Togepi, and the girls raced out too and noticed Elise's group flying in the sky) Serena: (Shocked in anger) Wait a minute! Tiff: (Angrily) Those aren't birds! Misty: (Angrily) Dangerous and carnivorous, my foot! May: (Angrily) That totally resemble beautiful women. Koharu: (Angrily) I'm not afraid of them! (Suddenly, the Tamer Fairies, having awakened from their unconsciousness, met up with them) Tamer Fairies: What's going on? (Up on a cliffside in the woods, the rest of the Lost Kids and Pokemon prepared themselves and then saw Elise's group) Rika: There they are! That's them! Honey: Oh yeah! Iro: That is them! Brock: Don't let their beauty fool you! Lost Kids, except Kiawe and girls: Ready, aim.... FIRE!! (Their weapons and attacks then fired at Elise's group. Although the weapons and attacks missed them, Elise's group lost their balance and began falling towards some rocks on the ground) Elise's group: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Rika watched from the leaves of a tree to see if her plans worked. Then, Kanta's group appeared and Kanta, Darkwing, Launchpad, and Kirby caught Satsuki, Morgana, Elise, and Yi respectively before they hit the rocks. Seeing this, Rika got shocked and angry) Rika: (Whispering harshly) What?! How did they...? (Kanta's group puts Elise's group down on the ground) Elise: Oh, thank you, Launchpad! Satsuki: Oh, Kanta! Morgana: DW, you and your friends saved our lives! Yi: Good catch, Kirby! Darkwing: Don’t thank just us. Kanta: Thank the fairies. Launchpad: They, along with Kiawe and the girls warned us about you in danger. (Kiawe, the Tamer Fairies, and girls came out) Lillie: We had to do the right thing for you. Koharu: Otherwise you’d be dead. Takato: That's right. (Up on the tree branch, Rika got angry that she was ratted on and flew away into hiding) Renamon: Anyway, the reason they were in danger is because.... (Suddenly, Gosalyn and the rest of the London group, who saw the whole thing, met up with them and landed on the ground) Mei: Are you hurt, girls? Webby: We got scared. Elise: Of course not. Satsuki: We're fine. Morgana: But we were so worried about our lives. Eddy: But wow, you could've been killed! Ed: Like actual hunted birds! Double D: Girls, are you sure you're not hurt? Jin: Did you get hit by any of those objects? Yi: We're fine, Jin, Double D. Thank you for asking us in concern. (Suddenly, the Lost Kids and Pokemon ran up to them, shouting about their “Accomplishments”) Ash: Kanta, Pikachu and I got them with my slingshot and his Electric Shock! Pikachu: (Happily agreeing) Pika! Dawn: Nah, I got them with my rocks and Quilava! (Quilava chirps proudly in agreement) Brock: No, I did! (Tuff shoved them aside and bragged) Tuff: (Bragging) Wrong! To clarify this, I bested those beastly birds! Spikehead: (Lunging at Tuff) Like you would kill three birds with one stone! Tuff: Ow! Get off! (The Lost Kids and Pokemon then broke into another fist fight until Kanta and Darkwing shouted at them) Kanta and Darkwing: Attention! (The Lost Kids and Pokemon stopped, formed a line like soldiers, and saluted) Kanta: So, you shot them down, huh? Darkwing: Well, we're all certainly proud of you.... Kanta and Darkwing: You blockheads! (The Lost Kids and Pokemon got confused on why Kanta and Darkwing got angry at them for this) Gosalyn: Don't you realize that these three are girls and not birds? Kiawe: It was a good thing we had a bad feeling about this. Darkwing: That's right. Kanta: And we brought those four girls to be our four mothers to take care of us and tell us stories. Serena: (Angrily at first) That's right! (Gets confused suddenly) Wait, three mothers? Koharu: (Confused) Really? (Elise's group nods) Serena: So that's why they're here. Misty: Neat! Tiff: We wanted a mother for a long time. Kanta: (To Tiff) That's right. (To the Lost Kids and Pokemon) And what did you do to welcome them? You shoot them down! Sophocles: (Crying in guilt) But Mimi said they were birds! Kanta: Wait, Rika said that? Renamon: My friends and I tried to tell you, but you flew away to save Elise's group. Darkwing: (Realizing) So that means.... (As the others realized, Max spoke up) Max: She tricked us! Iro: Rika said that you ordered us to shoots those four girls down! (Sophocles, who stopped crying, spoke up too) Sophocles: It was a lie! Double D: I bet Rika was jealous of Elise's group that she wanted the attention. (After overhearing this, Rika tried to sneak away when Kanta's group called out to her along with Kirby) Kanta and Launchpad: (Angrily) Rika? Darkwing and Gosalyn: (Angrily) Rika! Kirby: (Angrily) Poyo! (Rika came out of hiding and tried to act innocent) Rika: What's going on? Launchpad: (Calmly) Come here. Gosalyn: (Calmly) You're charged with high treason, Rika. Kirby: (Calmly nods in agreement) Poyo. Darkwing: (Calmly) Now, confess. Kanta: (Calmly) Are you gonna plead guilty or not guilty? (Realizing the jig is up, Rika gave in angrily and admitted it) Rika: (Angrily) Fine! Guilty! You got me! Launchpad: But don't you realize you almost killed them? Rika: (Angrily) Yeah! But I just wanted to be with you mostly, Launchpad! (Kanta's group got angry) Kanta's group: Rika Nonaka! Launchpad: That is not how you get me to fall in love with you! Gosalyn: That's right! Darkwing: What you did is wrong! Kirby: (Agreeing) Poyo! Kanta: So, with our heavy hearts, we hereby banish you forever! (Shocked, Rika got angry) Rika: You can't do that! Darkwing: Yes, we can! (After looking at Elise's group, who gave a look that made them feel bad for her, Rika quivered her fists in anger, then her eyes filled with angry tears, and flew away) Elise: Don't banish her forever. Satsuki: Couldn't you change it into a lighter consequence? Double D: But she almost killed both of you. Morgana: Elise and Satsuki's right, actually. Yi: Yeah. (The others turned to Morgana and Yi) Morgana: Jealousy may never win over anything, but forgiveness is divine. Yi: That's right. Even if our hearts are full of anger against each other, they will mend eventually. (Realizing Morgana and Yi are right too, Kanta's group turned to the Tamer Fairies) Kanta: Guys? Darkwing: We need you to deliver a message to Rika from us and the girls. Launchpad: And a second one from me. Gosalyn: Don't forget a third one from me. Tamer Fairies: Okay. Guilmon: Name them. Darkwing: My message is to tell her about Morgana and Yi's words of wisdom. Kanta: And that we decided to shorten her banishment to one week. Tamer Fairies: Got it. Renamon: And the second one? Elise: Tell Rika that my sisters and I didn't mean to make her jealous. Satsuki: And that we just wanna be friends. Morgana and Yi: That's right. Tamer Fairies: Got that. Takato: And the third one? Launchpad: Tell her that Kanta's group and I will never make her jealous again. Gosalyn: And we're sorry for being hard on her. Tamer Fairies: Got it. Renamon: We'll go to her then. Tamer Fairies: Goodbye! Group: Goodbye! (The Tamer Fairies then flew away to where Rika flew away. Once that's done and over with, Kanta's group and their Neverland friends changed the subject) Kanta: Anyway, we must welcome our guests properly by showing our hideout. Gosalyn: Good idea. Darkwing: But first.... We gotta present a gift for our four mothers to welcome them. Launchpad: As a token of apology for almost accidentally killing them. Tiff: I say we.... (The Neverland group huddled and after whispering their plan, they broke up the huddle) Kanta: Guys from London, except Elise's group.... (He ushered them, except Elise's group, to come up to him) Peng: What's up? (They whisper to them, while Elise's group, with confused looks, shrugged) Webby: That's a wonderful idea! Jin: It's no wonder you love living in the wilderness. Lana: We can work together even. (The others agreed) Mei: Is it okay if you, Elise's group, wait here with me until it's done? Elise and Yi: Sure. Satsuki: Why not? Morgana: Of course. (Then, after grabbing some wood, leaves, and twigs, the group, except Elise's group and Mei who're waiting nearby, then started building a medium-sized cottage-like house. As they started, Kanta started singing) Kanta: Let's be quiet As a mouse Darkwing: And build a lovely Little house For Elise's group Gosalyn: All for Elise's group Launchpad: They've come to stay Group: And be our four mothers At last we have four mothers Kanta: Home sweet home Upon the wall Darkwing: A welcome mat down In the hall For Elise's group Gosalyn: So that Elise's group Launchpad: Won't go away Group: We have four mothers At last we have four mothers Kanta: Oh what pleasure They'll bring to us Darkwing: Make us pockets Gosalyn: And sing to us Launchpad: Tell us stories Kanta's group: We've been longing To hear Over and over Kanta: They'll be waiting At the door Darkwing: We won't be lonely Anymore Gosalyn: Since Elise's group Launchpad: Lovely Elise's group's Here to stay Group: We have four mothers At last we have four mothers (They put the finishing touches on the house, such as a doorknocker and a chimney) Group: We have four mothers At last we have four mothers (After the building was completed, the house is finished at last. Jin and Peng ran and got Elise's group and Mei to their spot and to their and Mei's happiness, Elise's group is happy to see a nice house just for them) Kanta: Oh what pleasure They'll bring to us Darkwing: Make us pockets Gosalyn: And sing to us Launchpad: Tell us stories Kanta's group: We've been longing To hear Over and over Kanta: They'll be waiting At the door Darkwing: We won't be lonely Anymore Gosalyn and Launchpad: Since Elise's group (They let Elise's group check the inside of the house out and as the Lost Kids and Pokemon prepared a bouquet of flowers for Elise's group, everyone continued singing) London group: Lovely Elise's group's Here to stay Neverland group: We have four mothers At last we have four mothers Kanta and Darkwing: They'll be our mothers Gosalyn and Launchpad: It's nice to have four mothers Group: Elise's group's Here to stay (After the song ended, Elise's group emerged from the front door happily and spoke) Elise: Lovely darling house! Satsuki: It's beautiful! Morgana: It's like a cottage in a fairy tale! Yi: But better! Koharu: So, we got one question left. Elise's group: And what's that? Ash: (Whispering to the Lost Kids and Pokemon) One, two, three. (They kneel on the floor and present the bouquet of flowers) Lost Kids: Be our four mothers. (Flattered, Elise's group happily gave in, accepting the bouquets) Elise: Very well. Yi: Elise and I'll be honored to be your mothers. Satsuki: Me too. Morgana: Me three. (The Lost Kids and Pokemon cheered until they realized something) Ash: Wait! We need three fathers. (Getting the idea, Kanta, Darkwing, Launchpad, and Brock spoke up) Kanta: I can be your father for Satsuki. Darkwing: So will I for Morgana. Launchpad: Count me in with Yi. Brock: Me too. But for Elise. (Elise and Yi agreed even, despite giggling at Brock and Launchpad's offer) Elise and Yi: Okay. Elise: Even though I have a boyfriend back home. (The Lost Kids and Pokemon cheered. Later, they are welcomed inside Hangman's Tree after looking out for any pirates) Gene: Nice underground kasbah you got! Eddy: Not too shabby for a place like this. Huey, Dewey, and Louie: It's beautiful! Neverland group: Thank you. (Kanta and Darkwing then playfully changed the subject) Kanta: You know, come to think of it…. Mine, DW, Launchpad, and Brock's wives, I think we should discipline the children! Darkwing: I say we spank the children before they try to kill you again! Launchpad: Tut-tut! Hold it, DW, Kanta. Brock: That’s inhumane. Darkwing: Then what should the mothers suggest? (The girls thought it over and got an idea) Elise: I know something really good for discipline. (She pulls a buttercup off a vine and filled it with water at a drinking hole) Elise: Medicine. (Getting it, Yuki joined in with the girls and barks in agreement) Yi: Exactly! The most barbaric…. Satsuki: The most beastly.... Morgana: The most disgusting taste of all…. Elise: (Smells the buttercup) And the most sticky, sweet kind. Lost Kids, except Brock and Tiff: Spank us, Kanta, DW! Spank us! Kanta and Darkwing: Actually, medicine it is. Tiff: I'll take that punishment. (The Lost Kids and Pokemon, except Brock and Tiff, groaned. After that's done thanks to Silver magically turning the water into medicine, Elise got an idea) Elise: Now come along, children. As a reward for taking your medicine, we're going on an outing. Lost Kids: (Excitedly along with the Pokemon) An outing? Really? Kanta: Yep! Darkwing: We're going on some adventures around the island. So.... Let's, get, dangerous! Satsuki: That will be fun. Group: Okay! (They exited Hangman's Tree and went into the forest. Once there, Kanta turned to the others) Kanta: So, what do you want to do for an adventure? Elise: I want to see the mermaids. Satsuki, Yi, and Morgana: And me! Sophocles: Nah, let's go hunting for lions. Mallow: Or tigers? Cilan: No, bears. Lillie: Oh my! (To us readers) Wanted to say that. Double D: Actually, I prefer to want to see the Dragon Clan. Ed: Yeah, the Dragon Clan! Kanta: Well, who will go see the mermaids with me and Elise's group? (Darkwing, Launchpad, Webby, Tiff, Koharu, Yuki, and the female Mobians went up to them) Koharu: Count me in. Webby: If Elise's group wants to see mermaids, I will do that, as well. Kanta: (To the other group) So that means you guys go and find and capture the Dragon Clan. (The Dragon Clan group saluted in agreement) Darkwing: Are you sure you want to go capture the Dragon Clan, Gos? Gosalyn: I'm sure. I'd rather have action than see the mermaids. But tell them I said "Hello," okay? Darkwing: (Unsure at first) Well.... (Gives in) Very well. Kanta: Double D, you be the leader. Ash, you be second-in-command, and Sonic, you be the general. Double D: (Saluting) I shall do my best. Ash: (Saluting) Me too, Kanta. Sonic: (Saluting) I won't let you down. Double D: Forward, march! (Then, the Dragon Clan group marched through the forest with Mei following last) Mei: Come on, Totoro! Satsuki: Mei! Do be careful! Elise: Don't worry, Satsuki. Tiff: They'll be fine. Kanta: Let's go see the mermaids. (Agreeing, Kanta's group then flew to the the direction Mermaid's Lagoon) Coming up: The Dragon Clan group search to capture the Dragon Clan, only for them to get caught by surprise on something very bad they didn't do at all. Then under the request of Ash, Pikachu, and Double D, they make a deal with Sparrowhawk that if their group find and bring Therru and Arren home, they'll be let off the hook. However, when they find Therru and Arren, who temporally escaped the pirates, in the forest, they, along with the recaptured Therru and Arren, get captured by the pirates as well. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies